Keys of Destiny
by Shinigami-Mimi
Summary: "The World" is always changing. With those changes comes another hidden item. One that could change "The World" or destroy it.
1. Midnight Message

My first .hack//sign fanfic! ^^ I've become so addicted to the game and anime that I started to write this fic. ^_^ Hope it's good. As for the German, I'm not familiar with the language.^^; I got the translations online, so if they're way off then blame the website. Lol. That's about it.^^ So please enjoy and submit reviews! =D Thanks.^^  
  
~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Intro:  
  
The stars twinkled in the nighttime sky as everyone and everything lay quiet and asleep. All but one. All over the city each computer quickly turned on, by itself, to display a short message on the screen.  
  
Ein neuer Punkt wird geboren sein..  
Ein Verstecken..  
Diejenigen, die es finden, werden in großer Gefahr sein.  
Für es hat die Kraft "Die Welt" zu ändern, oder zerstören es.  
Die könnte von Licht dem System helfen.  
Die könnte von Dunkelheit ihm verletzen.  
Bitte.....help...me...  
Hilfe "Die Welt"  
Bevor es zu spät ist.  
T...and..K...help....  
  
Here is where the door of destiny has slowly began to open...  
  
Mimiru just logged into "The World" when she received an e-mail.  
"Mimiru, please meet me in the Highland City Dun Loireag by the Chaos Gate."  
Bear  
"Oh! Just when I thought I could spend some time with Tsukasa, Bear calls," she whined with a rather annoyed look at her face.  
It wasn't like Bear to send an urgent e-mail without a certain purpose for it. Could it be about last night? Or maybe he just wanted to talk. Either way she logged into the Beta server to go see what he wanted. Though as she logged into that server there before her stood Sora! Grabbing for her silver Heavy Blade, Mimiru got ready to attack him if he made one wrong move.  
"Well, well. Aren't we angry today?" Sora asked with a sly smile seen on his face.  
"Just leave me alone, you jerk!" Mimiru cried out as she attacked him but missed.  
With several twirls and jumps Sora missed every attack she tried to attempt. This little game of his was annoying her even more. Yet Sora was the man who loved to bother other women, especially BT and Mimiru. Was it a crush? Maybe. If you'd ask, he'd say it's a secret and walk off. But Mimiru never wanted to know. Even if he did have a slight crush on her she'd still never let him near her. Talk about playing hard to get. Once the Heavy Blade was done with target practice she stopped to take a breathe. Leaning against a fence Sora just gave a wink at her that made Mimiru's stomach turn.  
"Full of energy...I quite like it. You should invite me to become part of your party."  
'Yeah, right. Like I'd invite you,' said Mimiru inside her head so Sora wouldn't aim his blades at her neck.  
With a cunning smile he hopped over to the Chaos Gate, smirked, and logged off. A huge relief for her or the argument would have lasted all day. Mimiru quickly erased the image of Sora from her head then set out to look for Bear. The silent, strong Blade Master leaned foreward against a fence as he looked out at the ocean blue sky. A serious look could be seen on his face which meant he was thinking. Those thoughts soon stopped when Mimiru came running towards him yelling out,"Hey!" Turning around to look at her he smiled. Seeing this she smiled at him then without wasting time asked," So Bear, why did you send me that e-mail? You just wanted to talk? Or was it-"  
A quick reply came from him as he mumbled," The message...I e-mailed you to talk about the message received last night."  
"Oh, that's right. I wasn't awake when it happened, but I did read about it on the boards. Can you explain more? Like why it was sent? Or who sent it?" she asked curiously while sitting on the fence making sure not to fall off.  
Bear turned around to look out at the sky again. A moment of silence covered the two before he could start telling her about his research.  
"I'll be able to explain various things, but not all. The message that appeared on all the computers, world-wide, was sent to explain something. That something I do not know. I was able to see the full version of it, but it was in German."  
"In German? Could it be someone from that country sent the message?"  
"That is possible. But the online game isn't so popular over there as it is here in Japan and over in America," Bear said rather calmly but still in his thinking stage.  
"Then someone who speaks the language?" asked Mimiru again hoping she was right this time.  
"Another possible solution...I tried tracking down the person and area from where it was from, but found nothing. The message has no return address or tracking device that could lead us to the sender. It's one big mystery...But what makes me even more curious is the last sentence. It was written in English."  
"What did it say?"  
"T...and..K...help....,"answered Bear.  
"T and K? What's that suppose to mean?" yelled out Mimiru.  
"I don't know...," Bear replied as he closed his eyes to think harder.  
  
~*At Aqua Capital Mac Anu~*  
Subaru walked around aimlessly with nothing to do until the Silver Knight came up to her with a short bow.  
"Yes, Silver Knight?" questioned Subaru.  
"Sorry, for interrupting you, My Lady. But there's been an urgent message from the System Administration. Would you like me to continue?" he asked still kneeling down before her.  
"Go on. I would like to hear the rest,and please do stand up."  
The Silver Knight stood on his feet as he started to follow Subaru across the bridge.  
"The e-mail says that they wish to see you as soon as possible. The meeting will be held on this server, but a different location," he paused for a minute to look back.  
This caught her attention then she stopped walking to see what he was staring at. The city seemed normal. All the users ran around towards the Item shop or Weapon shop, trading, logging in and out, but this wasn't what the Silver Knight was worried about. The silence bothered Subaru so she spoke to break it.  
"Is there something troubling you, Silver Knight?"  
He turned around slowly to look at her and said," No..There's nothing wrong."  
The two finished crossing the bridge. What they didn't know was they were being watched. From the dark shadows stepped out an odd dressed woman. Her long blond hair flowed down on to her shoulders, the top of her eyes covered with a tall white hat, and dressed all in the color white was the appearance of this stranger. An evil smirk appeared as she laughed silently to herself.  
"They don't know what is about to happen to 'The World.' " 


	2. Unaware Incident

Finally I'm able to put up Ch.2! Gomen. @.@ I was busy with all the final exams and my other fic. ^^; So now I update this fic.^^ Your wait is over! Lol.^^ Plus I'll be able to update more since I'm in summer vacation. Hope you like.^^ And thanks to all the people who submitted their reviews. =D You're all so nice. ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
~*In Highland City Dun Loireag*~  
Kite logged into the server and started to look around. Suddenly a voice from behind him caught his attention.  
"Hey! Are you just going to stand there all day or what?" called out BlackRose.  
Turning around he looked at her," I didn't think you'd be on so early..."  
Giving him an annoyed look she opened her mouth to keep yelling at him when Mistral ran up to the two. In her arms was a baby Grunty with his mouth being stretched out by her hands. It made the Wavemaster laugh saying," Look! Look! How ugly!" Another short giggle came from her that made Kite and BlackRose sigh. Unfortunately the baby bounced out of Mistral's hands, landed on the ground, and ran away. Kite was hoping she wouldn't run after it but she did. The two raced around the server as the other players gave them strange looks. It wasn't everyday someone would see a cheerful, young Wavemaster running after a scared baby Grunty. Some players laughed others made comments. This race was going to last for a while so BlackRose grabbed on to Kite's collar and dragged him into the first server.  
~*Aqua Capital Mac Anu*~  
Balmung leaned against the bridge looking like he was waiting for something or maybe someone. The gentle air made his silver hair brush against his face, but his eyes stayed fixed on the water below. No boats passed the waterway so its currents were calm and peaceful. It was so calm that Balmung was able to see his own clear reflection in the water. The water showed only one reflection until another person's reflection came.  
"It's a surprise meeting you here, Balmung. Did you come to know about the System Administration's meeting?" asked Subara softly.  
He moved his head to the side to look at her and replied to her question," That's part of the reason why I came..."  
"Part? Then can you tell me what else made you come?" her eyes blinked in confusion.  
"You haven't heard? About that strange new German message?"  
The message...Subara did hear of it from the Silver Knight. She didn't want to question something that she had no information on. It seemed like the mystery of the Key of the Twilight all over again. Should the message be taken care of or forgotten? That's what she really wanted an answer too. The conversation grew silent once Balmung said that phrase. Glancing over at her he also stayed quiet. If Subaru was thinking he didn't want to disturb her thoughts.  
"Maybe I should leave," he said as he started to walk away from the bridge.  
The Silver Knight stood at the end of the bridge waiting for Lady Subaru to come back to the boat. Balmung passed him without a word of concern or care. The whole conversation between Subaru and Balmung fainted with the sound of the other players on the same server. But it still played over and over inside her head. She turned to face the Silver Knight when there stood Crim next to him. Her eyes widen due to his appearance.  
"Crim..," Subara said to herself.  
It was odd to see Crim in this server, because every time he called her they'd meet in their place. But this time he had a look of anger and concern mixed into his face. Slamming his Long Arm into the ground he called out," Subaru! We need to talk...Another player just fell into a coma..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- To be continued in Ch.3! YAY! The story is coming along.^^ Another player has fallen into a coma. Surprised? Lol.^^ It'll all fit in later on. Along with the whole secret of the German message. For now I must tell everyone that I'm using both game and anime characters in this fic. But I bet you already knew that. Lol.^^ It just makes the fic a whole lot more interesting.^_^ 


	3. A Dangerous New Case

YAY! Ch.3 of this fic! ^^ Lol. For all those who waited now you can find out about Crim's story to Subaru.^^ And what the other characters are doing in 'The World.' ^^ Also remember to R&R ~.^ I like to know what people think so I could make the chapters a lil better.^^ ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Subaru gasped at what she heard from Crim. Another player in a coma? But wasn't that problem already settled? Didn't the Administration take care of it? It seemed like they didn't if someone else was hurt. The Silver Knight noticed Subaru's reaction and looked madly at Crim.  
"What's this nonsense, Crim? Don't scare Lady Subaru like that! A game cannot place someone in a coma! It's a virtual world, not-"  
The Silver Knight was cut off by Crim finishing the sentence for him.  
"Not the real world? Yes, I know that. But then how else could it explain the situation? Tell me, Silver Knight! The child was seen on the floor with her goggles on! The game she was playing was, 'The World!' Explain her reason for dropping motionless on the ground! Explain it to me! Along with the reason why so many users are in the hospital with the same case!" yelled out Crim that started to draw attention from other players.  
"Enough," silently said Subaru to the both of them," Crim...Silver Knight is right. This is only a game. Nothing more. If it is as dangerous as you say the Administration would have said so."  
"Subaru, please don't agree with this selfish man. You know as well as I that this has happened before. Don't you remember the case with Tsukasa? Or-"  
"I said enough, Crim," her voice turned harsh and made Crim stop talking with a worried look," I know about those cases. Don't underestimate the power of the knights. But I ask...please ignore the following. We don't need this type of information to scare any players. If you have a problem with it, then talk to the Administration."  
"Maybe I will..," he mumbled as he walked off.  
Subaru didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but she didn't want any trouble either. The matter with Tsukasa was taken care of months ago. It didn't need to come back and taunt her. Closing her eyes she wished that Crim's warning wouldn't be true.  
~*In Highland City Dun Loireag*~  
BT logged in with a smile on her face. Playing the game took so much stress off her back, and she wanted to talk it out with Bear. But her thoughts of a perfect day changed when she remembered about the Boards. An interesting article was posted today. It was written by some player who heard about her friend going into a coma. Keeping this fresh inside her mind, BT ran to go find Mimiru and Bear.  
As usual the two were sitting in their normal spot by the fence. Mimiru seemed to be waiting for someone. That someone must have been Tsukasa, because it was like her to call him recklessly. Bear just smiled at something Mimiru said, turned, and was frozen when he saw BT.  
"Bear?" asked Mimiru as she too turned around and saw BT," It's BT! But-But we didn't-"  
"You didn't call me, I know," replied BT coming closer with her wand,"I felt like finding the two of you."  
"For what reason?" questioned Mimiru.  
BT's eyes were focused on the sky. The silence made it seem like she was never going to speak, until she opened her mouth.  
"Another player was sent to the hospital yesterday. She was found on the floor while playing this same game. Doctors say she'll stay in a coma for some time...and may never wake up."  
Both Mimiru and Bear gasped after hearing what BT said. It couldn't be! Another player sent to a coma after all these months? Mimiru and Bear thought after Tsukasa there'd be no more victims, but it seems as though it has started again. All after that message.....  
~*Aqua Capital Mac Anu*~  
"Ironic, isn't it?" asked BlackRose to Kite while the two logged in.  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
"I didn't think we'd spend today like this," she let out a short giggle then started to walk with him.  
Everything was quiet in Mac Anu. Only the sound of the river could be heard and several footsteps of the other players. It all shattered with the shriek of Mistral logging in. She found out where Kite and BlackRose went. The two turned around quickly in shock to see her standing by the Chaos Gate with a puffed up, mad, face.  
"Oh, DAMMIT!" she yelled out," I couldn't get that Grunty! I'm sooo mad!"  
She screamed, cried, and kicked things out of her way. Mistral was right, she was mad for not catching that Baby Grunty. Maybe it was best. After all, she was torturing the poor thing, and that was no way to take care of one. Finally the anger reach its limit as she ran around like a wild bull. Kite and BlackRose jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by her, but someone wasn't as lucky. Mistral bumped into an innocent player that now lay on the ground moaning from the pain of linking their heads together. Kite went over to apologize for her rude behavior until he jumped back in horror.  
"It's you!"  
Balmung sat up holding his head with his hand, and bleamed the meanest look at all of them.  
"So we met again....." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- Kay, if it's a cliffhanger sorry! ^^; I've become so into ending stories in cliffhangers. Lol. Mistral bumped herself into Balmung of the Azure Sky; Descendant of Fianna! Oh,boy. ^^; Kite and BlackRose be having a lot of trouble on their hands. How will Balmung reaction to their rude behavior? Will Bear, Mimiru, and BT take care of the new case? How will Subaru and Crim handle things? And where are the other players? Well, all answered latered on.^^; Lol. So Ch.4 will be up soon! ^^ You'll just need to wait a lil. 


	4. The New Aura?

GOMEN NASAI!!!! I haven't been able to update for these past long weeks. @.@ And now I finally can continue on with this chapter! YAY! I can't end it like this! There's still so much to be learned in other chapters. Anyways, here's Ch.4 of Keys of Destiny! Yay! Your long wait is over.^^ Also thanks for the R&R.^^ I like to read what others think or any advice they have to make the story better.^^ ~*Mimi*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Balmung slowly started to get up, but never took his cold eyes off Kite. From that long and hateful stare a shiver flowed down Kite's back. It was a bad idea to upset Balmung of the Azure Sky, the most famous and excellent player in, 'The World.' Black Rose really always found him annoying. Always with his high and mighty act, yet never had to real guts to say it to his face. A loud scream came from Mistral while getting up from her fall.  
"Will you watch were you're going! I hurt my head, and you don't apologize! Geez! Say it! Say it!" she yelled out so all the players could hear.  
It seemed like it worked. Everyone around them started to gather to see what all the fuss was about. This started to make Kite feel embarrassed about Mistral bumping into Balmung. As for Black Rose she found it just as annoying as her feelings towards Balmung.  
"What are you looking at? Continue on with your game! Go! We don't need a crowd! It's none of your business! Now leave!" cried Black Rose with her huge Heavy Blade out.  
The crowd of people grew less while players ran around scared from her threat. They knew she meant it and didn't want to pressure her anymore. When it came back to Mistral and Balmung's argument the two only fell silent. They exchanged dirty looks that showed nothing but rage in their eyes. Kite wanted to leave, he didn't want to be a part of this. Even so, Mistral was still his ally in the game. He couldn't leave her even if he wanted to. Or else there'd be more screaming when he was found by her once again. Turning his head to look at the river, Kite sighed knowing that this fight would last forever.  
~*Somewhere in, 'The World.'*~  
Tsukasa dragging his staff on the ground just walked aimlessly around. The area was an odd looking place. Everything seemed to be dead or dried up, even if the sun wasn't shining. The sky was filled with grey clouds and seemed to have no moonlight or sunlight shine through it. It was one horrible place to play the game, but Tsukasa wanted to be alone for that exact moment.  
He continued on walking until he spotted a girl sitting near a pond. Strange that there was still water in this dried up wasteland. Not just that but a young girl relaxing in this server. Drawing closer he could make out the appearance of the girl. Her hair was golden yellow which went along great with her purple dress. It seemed to be Aura, though it wasn't. Yet the dress looked exactly the same, the hair style, even the age. Tsukasa went closer to her then stopped.  
"Uh...who are you?" he questioned.  
"Who...am..I?" the strange girl asked back.  
A small giggle came from her as she reached her hand out towards Tsukasa. Just then several cuts started to appear on his face and arms while they dripped with blood. Tsukasa touched the wounds and was shocked to see that he was really bleeding. The pain also felt so real. It couldn't be though. This was just a game, no one can get hurt in a game. No one could bleed. The warm, red liquid still fell down his face and arms then on to the dry ground that drank it all up. He looked up to see the girl before him. This time she had another different appearance. Her hair turned dark red and her gown all pitch black like death. Then those eyes...Bright red like the blood that was dripping from his body. And in her hands was Tsukasa's staff pointing straight towards his head.  
"You asked who I am. I'll tell you, Tsukasa. I am the person who will end your life," said the girl with another giggle. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ Kay, this is the lil action I can put into the story so far.^^;; The rest I'll probably have Kite and Balmung fight to make the story a lil more interesting for those who want action.^^ There will also be more when this strange girl's identity is revealed. Who is she? Why does she want to kill Tsukasa? Why is Tsukasa even bleeding?! Well, those questions will also be answered later on in Ch.5! Lol.^^ So be patient.^^ Everyone's answers about the story will be answered, along with more action, fun, etc in this story.^^ 


End file.
